Machines of this type are known, for example, from EP 1 086 805 B1, it being possible to load a glue application roller by means of pressure devices in the direction of the fluted roller, by means of which the glue application roller is pressed using a predetermined contact pressure against the paper web located on the fluted roller in order to allow a uniform gluing of the tips of the corrugations of the paper web. Stop rings, which only project slightly over the surface of the glue application roller, are attached to the glue application roller. To calibrate the gluing gap to be formed between the fluted roller and glue application roller, the glue application roller is pressed against the fluted roller by means of the pressure devices, the stop rings resting against the fluting. The glue application roller is then moved away from the fluted roller again by a predetermined amount. Alternatively, the stop rings can also be omitted. The glue application roller is, in this case, placed directly against the fluted roller for calibration.
It has been shown in practice that in the event of a tear of a paper web, the glue application roller can impact on the fluted roller, whereby the surface of the fluting can be damaged.
It is known from DE 100 50 348 C2, to provide discs rolling on one another on the axles of pairs of corrugated rollers in order to ensure a predetermined gap between the flutings of the two intermeshing fluted rollers.